souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Black☆Star
|} Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black☆Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan. His Demon Weapon partner is Luna Semáforo, and was formerly Tsubaki. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人 Anki Shokunin in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit Spartoi, and is the strongest meister in the DWMA. Personality “'I am the great Black☆Star!'” —'Black☆Star', Episode 2 At the beginning of the series, Black☆Star starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic. Although he fights as an assassin, he prefers to forget the Way of Assassination by shouting and making his presence known, the reason being that he is a massive attention-seeker. He cannot stand having someone else get more attention than himself, and will proceed to beat down anyone more popular than him so he can be popular again. His loudness is often shown in his tendency to often shout when he speaks and his trademark cries of 'Ha Ha!' (ひゃっはあ! Hyahhaa! in Japanese). His arrogance stems from the fact that he seems to exhibit a superiority complex. His delusion of 'starness' as he calls it (スター性 Sutaa Sei) is so great that he constantly gives out autographs that nobody wants, including when he signs Maka's forehead when she is recovering from a recent battle. According to Stein, Black☆Star's soul is 'a terribly self-absorbed soul.' His catchphrase is 'I will be the man who will surpass God,' which he is actually trying to do according to Stein. Because of this, he shows tacit jealousy towards Death the Kid, who is revered as a god. When referring to himself, Black☆Star uses an honorific (俺様 Ore-sama, literally translating to 'the great me') which shows he holds himself with high regard. He constantly refers to himself as 'BIG' and the other people around him as 'small.' His arrogance later develops into a constant hunger for power, up until the point that people suspect that he may choose the 'Path of the Demon.' His arrogance can also hinder him as he is short-tempered and uncooperative when it comes to team battles, as he always tries to take the lead when the most important thing is to cooperate with each other. He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him, up until the point he loses his ability to use Soul Menace. His hubris does not allow him to take any insults on his abilities, such as when he disregards Nygus when she tells him that he is only human. He can be unobservant, and has a short attention-span, as he is shown not to remember their battle plans on the Lost Island mission. He hates being told what to do and thus mostly disobeys the Shibusen rules, often skipping classes and arriving late because of picking fights with people. He likes fighting as he sees it as a chance of proving every one that he is the best. Another thing is that he is incredibly tactless, and can sometimes be disrespectful, even insulting to his friends and even his superiors. He often has an informal way of speech and behavior, even towards people of a higher rank than him. He loves playing practical jokes and winding people up for the fun of it. He is also a big glutton, having a massive appetite. He seems to like manga, and is a fan of the fictional manga hero, Charisma Justice. All of his methods of going about solving anything are generally headstrong and dependent on physical strength. From time to time, he will abandon Tsubaki if she tells him to hold back or run away, which ends him up in a worse situation. This might come from people mostly seeing him as a member of the Star Clan and judging him for their actions rather than his own. However, he does not hold grudges against Shibusen, the organization that had killed the Star Clan, saying that his father and mother had paid for their crimes, which shows a surprisingly mature side to Black☆Star's personality. He does not like to dwell on the past, and is therefore, quick to forgive people. He tries to forget his heritage, but deep down, he is shown to be insecure about it. Despite his rather large ego, there are more positive sides to his personality. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does (this has its downsides, especially when Black☆Star develops tunnel-vision on pursuing something that is wrong, being too stubborn to see the wrongness of his aims). He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. Despite his determination, he always fails at tests of intellect regardless of the effort he spends in studying. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends (though Crona seems to be an exception), setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situations. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament (although he has his short-tempered and cheeky side) often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. At times, Black☆Star seems to be aware of this and outwardly hide any negative emotions. One example can be seen when Maka is in the infirmary after fighting with Arachne and the golem. Black☆Star appears cheerful and amused by Maka's helplessness, even drawing and autographing her face. But when he eavesdrops on Nygus and Sid, he blows a hole in the wall just around the corner, revealing to viewers that he isn't as lighthearted as he had appeared to be. He is also very honorable, not wanting to take any credit that he does not deserve (an example of this is in chapter 2 when he turns down the souls of Al Capone's gang because he did not defeat them himself). Tsubaki also mentions that although he tries to hide it, Black☆Star would never want to stand out for doing something bad. Despite having matured, he is still hyperactive, and still often declares that he is going to surpass God. This surprisingly did not change after his final battle with Mifune. Appearance Black☆Star is a young boy of Japanese descent and is 14 to 15 years of age.[1] He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than Maka, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green and when under the effects of madness, his eyes adopt star shaped pupils, which is seemingly a distinct trait of those belonging to the Clan of the Star. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black☆Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black☆Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. In earlier concept art, this tattoo had a more complex design with black markings and a symbol in the center. His soul is bright blue, and has numerous spikes coming out of it in the manner of his hairstyle. When Resonating with Tsubaki, various black tattoos appear around it. Powers and Abilities Physical Fitness: Black☆Star is noted to be the fastest Shibusen student (with the possible exception of Kid, who purposely did not perform as well has he could so that he could get a perfect 8 seconds time), surpassing Kirikou. His agility and speed are almost to an incredible level, as he can run 100 meters in less than six seconds, jump from tree to tree, and dodge multiple attacks with ease. Aside from his speed, Black☆Star is also incredibly strong and has great stamina; being able to endure punishing physical workouts such as five hundred one-handed press ups. Tsubaki also comments that he never gets ill. His strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and martial arts abilities cause him to be a force to be reckoned with even without Tsubaki present. His instincts in combat are so acute, that things like switching stances and attacking and defending are completely natural. Sid even goes as far to say that Black☆Star is a 'heaven-sent warrior.' His endurance is also great, as he can keep on fighting without a drop in form despite suffering from serious injuries and wounds and continuing fights with powerful enemies despite great amounts of blood loss. His physical prowess grow even more as the series progresses. EvenStein, the strongest person to ever graduate from Shibusen and a master of unarmed combat, has a hard time when sparring with Black☆Star, commenting that Black☆Star is outdoing him in terms of pure physical combat. As well as martial arts, Black☆Star is adept at wielding Tsubaki's Weapon forms with great efficiency, and is flexible in battle, switching to different Weapon forms for different styles of combat. He is also regarded as the strongest attacker out of his team, consisting of Maka and Kid. Strong Wavelength: Black☆Star is a practitioner of Soul Menace — an attack that Stein also uses. By resonating with one's own soul, one can drive their own Soul Wavelength directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. Only people who have a strong Wavelength and the ability to manipulate one's own Wavelength, can use this move, and Black☆Star has both qualities. Although Black☆Star is not as proficient in using it like Stein, he has managed to create two of his own variations of Soul Menace: Planet Destruction Cannon and Finishing Strike: Black☆Star Big Wave. Stein once gives Black☆Star a pot of Soul Absorption Liquid, which drains his Wavelength at one touch, in order to make his Wavelength stronger. At first, Black☆Star can barely put his hand in it, but, when asked about it later on in the series, he replies that he became annoyed and drank it all. According to Stein, not even an average adult Meister would have lived if he or she did that. His Soul Menace attacks get so strong, that even Stein cannot negate his Wavelength. His soul itself is stronger than average, and like his body, can take a lot of punishment. This is even farther eluded in that his soul as shown in resonance with Tsubaki early in the series is only slightly smaller than Maka's soul in resonance with Soul as a Death Scythe a good 50 chapters later. His Soul Wavelength is also powerful enough to blow away madness from the surrounding area. Ninja Abilities: Black☆Star is originally an assassin, specializing in ninja tactics and stealth, but his arrogance often leads him to reveal his whereabouts, defeating the purpose his role as assassin. The few times he uses his ninja stealth is when he peeps on Tsubaki (which normally ends up with him yelling and showing his whereabouts upon seeing Tsubaki's nude body) when she is bathing, or when he finally takes the fight seriously. When he does use his ninja arts though, he is deadly, being able to erase every trace of his existence from the enemy's eyes, and striking them before they notice him. Likely due to his lack of a sixth sense — Soul Perception — Black☆Star has developed his natural five senses, most notably his sense of hearing, and has quick reflexes. He is able to recognize unstable footsteps from Crona and is able to hear the conversation between Sid and Nygus when they were talking about Stein's arrival. His strong soul and his lack of a sixth sense in turn makes him stronger against insanity as he cannot sense it as well as others. Relationships Although many people ignore him because of his annoying attitude and pride, people who are close to Black☆Star see him as a good reliable friend, albeit a little annoying at times. However, he is still quite well-known because of his talent and strength, he frequently pick fights with other students ,even older students than him,howevever he never loses. He starts gaining the respect of the people of the DWMA as the series progresses, although his immaturity causes him to be treated as a class clown at times. Partner Tsubaki :Tsubaki's attitude is more reserved and quiet which makes her the complete opposite of Black☆Star. However, despite their different personalities, they are rather close, sharing a strong relationship. Black☆Star still brags to her about his abilities like he does with everyone else, and becomes impatient with her when she does not agree with him, up until the point he abandons her to fight on his own at one point. But despite these occasional setbacks, Black☆Star still genuinely cares for Tsubaki, and is very protective of her. As she is the only one who had not ignored Black☆Star and the only one who had accepted him as he is, she means a lot to him. He knows that she is a person that can be relied on, and also does not like to worry her. Although Black☆Star is not normally good at reading other people's emotions, he catches on easily to Tsubaki's, and always tries to cheer her up when she is upset, most notably when he offers her a hug after she defeats her brother. His arrogance is toned down a little when he is with her, and he acts more relaxed, showing that he can be more like himself around her. Tsubaki is also one of the few people that Black☆Star actually listens to, and he occasionally even follows her advice at times. : While he does not express it directly, he appreciates Tsubaki fighting alongside him and helping him, and the two work well together in battle. He occasionally depends on her to sort out anything that he cannot, such as fights between him and his friends. Consequently, he is prepared to shoulder a great amount of responsibility in order to help her in any way. He decides to follow the 'Path of the Warrior' in order to fulfill Tsubaki's brother's unfulfilled dream, which results in Tsubaki being reduced to tears. Black☆Star also appreciates her support, and sees her as a light in the darkness of his heritage as a member of the Star Clan, and he comments that if he is the dark night sky, then she is the shining stars. At one point, he also calls her by the affectionate term, 'Tsubaki-chan. It is also possible that he has a crush on her, no matter how little, because he tends to treat Tsubaki better than most of his other female counter-parts. : He is left stunned when Tsubaki joins the Shadow Army, and, like Soul, seeks to get her back on the side of the DWMA, Luna : Not much is mentioned so far about Luna and Black Star's relationship, though it is mentioned that when he was searching for a new weapon he was nostalgic when she was the only one who stayed the whole way through. Family White Star : Black☆Star's father. He does not know White Star personally, he bears no grudges against this as he knows that his father had been a criminal, and he had paid the price. However, White Star and the Star Clan's history is shown to be a source of insecurity for Black☆Star, and because of his father's actions, he is often ostracized by people victimized by the Star Clan. At one point, Black☆Star unintentionally begins to follow in his father's footsteps, becoming hungry for power and on the brink of following the 'Path of the Demon.' However, he soon realizes that this is wrong, and starts following the 'Path of the Warrior,' and he finally comes to terms with his heritage as the Star Clan, leaving White Star's influence behind him. ;Mother : Not much is revealed about Black☆Star's mother. His opinion of her is the same as his father, that by being killed by the DWMA, she had paid for her crimes. Shibusen Soul :Their personalities are rather similar, both being very headstrong and stubborn, thus, they get along very well and enjoy each other's company, with the two exchanging a high-five almost every time they meet. The two once even try to fight as Weapon and Meister, but end up failing miserably. Despite this, they still decide to be friends. Black☆Star understands Soul quite well, and of his desire to protect Maka, and he acts more serious when such a subject arises. He also trusts him in keeping secrets from others. As both of them mature, their friendship does so as well, and Black☆Star soon begins to respect Soul's cool-headedness and sound judgment. ;Maka :Maka is one of Black☆Star's closest friends. They apparently know each other from childhood, since they had grown up together in Death City. Black☆Star likes annoying Maka and winding her up, but he still cares for her deeply. He never hesitates to come to her aid when she is in trouble, not even asking for thanks afterwards, and always offers his assistance in battle. He still respects Maka's wishes, and leaves her to fight alone if she wants to. Black☆Star also never forgives anyone who hurts her, shown when he swears vengeance on Arachnophobia for hurting Maka and in his fury at Crona for betraying her. He understands Maka well, and has faith in her, although he does not often show this. Although they are close friends, they do have their share of fights and arguments, since their personalities are often in conflict. There is an especially tense moment between them when they are training to achieve a Chain Resonance, when Maka loses her temper with him and the two end up fighting, which ends with Maka punching Black☆Star and running off, in tears. After, when they successfully achieve Chain Resonance, Maka asks Black☆Star to punch her since she had punched him back when they had been fighting. Black☆Star grins and says that he would not hold back. In the end, Black☆Star's punch sends her several feet backwards and into a dumpster. Despite being in pain, with a large bruise on her face, she smiles and the two make up. ;Kid :Black☆Star, at first, does not like Kid that much. Since Black☆Star's aim is to surpass the gods, Kid is a rival to him as he is a Grim Reaper, a God of Death. He often challenges Kid and picks fights with him in order to beat him. Their two conflicting personalities also causes them to argue at times. However, mostly, they still get along reasonably well, and make a good team in battle. However, his jealousy of Kid's god-like abilities soon consumes him, which causes Black☆Star to goad him into fighting him, with Kid winning quite easily because of the unstable state of mind of Black☆Star. After that battle, Black☆Star then starts to respect Kid a lot more as he begins to understand what he wants to do. He also respects him as Kid was the only one who took Black☆Star seriously and did not look down on him when he claimed to everyone that he will surpass the gods. He is grateful to Kid for helping him open his eyes to everything, and in return, he saves Kid from the insanity inside the Book of Eibon and vows to become stronger in order to help him maintain peace and balance in the world. Kid even stated that right now Black☆Star is the strongest in Shibusen and that he'll surpass him again. Black☆Star is now good friends with Kid, with all signs of rivalry and hostility gone between them. Although their personalities are still rather different, they get along quite well, sometimes even engaging in friendly banter. ;Patti :Patti and Black☆Star seem to be good friends, both loving to joke around and play pranks on people. They often joke around together along with Kirikou and once, the two team up to ruin Liz's attempts to get a date, with the two bursting out laughing at the end. As Patti's skills in hand-to-hand combat becomes apparent to everyone, however, Black☆Star seems to treat himself as her senior, implying that Patti does not know how tough the world can really be. However, he respects her skills and her dedication as Kid's partner. ;Kirikou :Kirikou is Black☆Star's friend and occasional rival when it comes to sporting events at the DWMA. Both of them being rather laid back, cheerful and headstrong, they get along well, often joking around together. Although they squabble from time to time, in the end they are quite good friends and are willing to help each other out when the other needs help. Black☆Star is also not afraid to accept help from Kirikou, although he does so with slight reluctance due to his pride. It also should be noted that Kirikou is the only person who refers to Black☆Star by anything other than his full name, giving him the nickname "Swa-Star". ;Hiro :Black☆Star at first, thinks Hiro as nothing more than a living training dummy for his fighting skills, not really caring whether he gets injured or not. When Hiro acquires Excalibur however, Black☆Star is angered by the Meister's arrogance and attempts to put him in his place, although he is subsequently beaten by him. However, after Hiro returns Excalibur, the two seem to have improved their relationship, as Black☆Star is seen actually talking to him rather than using him as a training dummy. ;Stein :Black☆Star sees Stein as a rival, since he is the strongest Meister to graduate from Shibusen. He one time snuck into Stein's house to get answers to a test and got beat up. But still he is in a positive mood after that. He leaps at the chance to fight him, and does not show him that much respect, often calling him names and being rather foul-mouthed and bad-tempered around him. Deep down however, he still follows and respects Stein as a teacher and superior. When Black☆Star matures more, he starts to show Stein more respect, and starts to call him 'Professor' for the first time. He looks up to Stein more as a teacher and even admits how he surpasses him in terms of Soul Menace capabilities. They become sparring partners after the defeat of Arachne as they are both rather equal in terms of combat skills. ;Sid :Sid is the person who adopts and raises Black☆Star after the Star Clan is wiped out. Although Black☆Star is still bad-tempered and defiant around him, especially when Sid first becomes a zombie, it is shown, mainly through flashbacks, that the two do share a strong father-son or student-mentor relationship. Black☆Star also treats Sid as his equal, not as someone below him. ;Shinigami :Although most students respect Shinigami, Black☆Star is the exception. His joking behavior and sense of humor is still present, even when around him, which often earns him a chop to the head from the Grim Reaper. He also refers to Shinigami informally as 'Boss' (旦那 Danna in Japanese). Other ;Mifune :Mifune plays a prominent role in Black☆Star's life, being one of the people who help him grow past his arrogant thirst of power. Black☆Star is hostile to Mifune at the start of the series, as he has defeated him in battle and once angers him by calling him a 'small kid,' something that he hates to be called. However, a part of him does respect him for his strength and righteousness, and the fact that his wisdom had helped him grow stronger. At the third and final fight to the death between him and Mifune, Black☆Star is no longer dismissive and hostile towards him, and instead calmly accepts and respects him as a fellow opponent, in which he will overcome in order to master the way of the warrior. The fight ends with Black☆Star ultimately defeating Mifune. :In the Fanfiction, Mifune hears of Black Star's fight with Ikumi Mikamoto and offers to train him in order to help defeat him. Ikumi Mikamoto : Ikumi and Black Star hold a nasty rivalry with one another, Black Star feeling Ikumi manipulated Tsubaki, though it is actually opposite Ikumi's nature. They have fought twice, and both have defeated the other. They are intent on fighting again to settle things. Ikumi holds Black Star as an idiot, and sees him as severely arrogant. This is opposite of Black Star's true personality, as Black Star is generally mature. ;Sanjuro Nakatsukasa :Black☆Star immediately befriends Tsubaki's father when he visits the home of the Nakatsukasa Clan in Japan, and they share almost a father-son relationship. Black☆Star acts more like himself around Sanjuro like he does with Tsubaki, and is not afraid to tell him of his raw determination to grow stronger, even if that means walking the 'Path of the Demon.' ;The Will of Nakatsukasa :At first, Black☆Star dislikes the Will of Nakatsukasa as he does not let him use his power, calling him 'Stupid Deer' once, but at the same time he is startled at his statement that he is like a demon. There may be a part of him that is slightly afraid of the Will. Although rebellious of him at first, he soon realizes the truth in the Will's teachings and decides to follow the Path of the Warrior, leading to the Will finally accepting him and the two begin to work side by side. Black☆Star probably now has more respect for the entity dwelling in the Uncanny Sword. ;Angela :Angela was supposed to be Black☆Star's intended target in order to acquire a Witch Soul. However, after finding that Angela is a defenseless child, he lets her live. Although Black☆Star is slightly annoyed by Angela's tendency to be a bit violent at times, the two share a brother-sister like relationship when Angela is accepted into the DWMA. ;Crona :When Crona joins Shibusen, Black☆Star immediately treats him/her like a good friend, promising to come to his/her aid if anyone is bullying him/her. However, even he admits that Crona is almost always depressing. When Crona betrays Shibusen, Black☆Star grows furious of him/her, as he/she had betrayed Maka, but still sees him/her as a friend, as he tries to get Crona to trust him. Black☆Star also shows a form of sympathy towards Crona as he comes to the realization that Crona has begun to lose his mind, and forgotten everything that has happened at the DWMA. :Black☆Star, uniquely, is the first person to directly ask Crona what gender he/she is in his own inappropriate way. Supposedly, Black☆Star assumes that Crona is a boy. ;Excalibur : Black☆Star is at first, excited at the prospects of wielding Excalibur, after hearing that the people who had wielded him had become heroes, even kings. However, he is quickly disgusted by Excalibur's intolerantly arrogant behavior and annoying mannerisms. He is often disgusted even at the mention of him, and is notably the person most annoyed whenever he meets Excalibur. Part in the Story The Shadow Army Arc He is first seen shouting from the rooftops at Ikumi Mikamoto, and challenges him to a fight, ignoring his detesting. Ikumi nearly easily defeats him. He then messes with Ikumi in the library, until Tsubaki breaks them up. After the betrayal, he tells Ikumi that he can't forgive him for turning Tsubaki against him, in which Ikumi tells him he was only telling her the truth and had nothing to do with her decision. They then engage in a battle, and Black Star barely defeats him, only to pass out himself a moment later. He is then seen training in the caves, where Mifune helps him. He is called in and told he must have a weapon, and chooses Luna. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Meisters